


Vacation

by Ambereyes90



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: Soul and Maka are given a vacation and things unfold...





	Vacation

Maka was practically jumping up and down with excitement as the bus stopped at the first park. Kid had given them a week off after a particularly rough mission that had them both drained, and heavily wounded. As soon as they were healed they were given a week to go and do whatever they wanted. Soul watched her bounce up and run off the bus, with a sigh he followed her. He thought about this vacation, it was a week removed from responsibilities, from their friends, from their daily lives. It was a situation that had nearly gotten him in trouble several times in the past. He knew he loved her, he knew that when they were removed from the expectations and prying eyes his feelings seeped out. He watched her nearly run to get into the park and he felt a small smirk tug at his lips.

"Come on Soul!" She called as she stopped and waited for him to catch up. Taking his hand, she pulled him around looking like a child in a toyshop as they walked around, going on the rides, watching characters walk around, wandering gift shops and sitting at restaurants.

Soul walked beside her, holding her hand as she smiled, walking to a spot to watch the nightly fireworks as the sun sunk and the crowd gathered. Soul stood behind her as she turned to look around. He saw her shiver in the cool air. Without a second thought, he pulled his black leather jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She glanced over her shoulder with a smile before leaning back against him. Soul wrapped his arms around her, keeping the warmth in and protecting her from the chill in the night air.

He smirked as he watched her when the fireworks stated. She looked so beautiful as her green eyes lit up and she smiled happily with each burst of color. He knew he loved her, and he knew how she felt about relationships and love. Seeing her here, leaning into his chest as she smiled happily he felt his feelings bubble back to the surface. It was time. He could not hold it in any more; he was determined to tell her how he felt by the end of this trip. He was going to get it out in the open, even if it cost him dearly.

Maka looked up at him with a bright smile to see him staring at her, deep in thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded. He watched her turn in his arms, never pulling away.

"It's been a really long day. You want to go back to the hotel?" She asked but he shrugged in answer. She took his hand from her waist and pulled him with her through the crowd of people. "Come on, we can watch the fireworks again tomorrow. We both need sleep." She told him as they made it to the bus that took them back to the hotel.

Soul opened the door and let her in first. He watched as she pulled his jacket tighter around her and dropped onto the one bed. He stood there a moment watching as she rolled over and looked at him. "You know you're going to ruin my jacket doing that." He told her, not knowing what else to say before he grabbed some clothes from his bag and went to change.

He dropped onto the second bed as Maka pulled his jacket off and laid it gently on the chair before getting her shower. He loved it when she wore his things. It made his heart beat faster watching her walk around their apartment in one of his tee shirts when she forgot to do her laundry. Tonight he had barely controlled himself from spilling his feeling as she leaned against him, wearing his jacket. He sighed, he needed to tell her but he did not want to ruin their partnership or friendship. He loved her, he did not know if he would be able to continue as a death scythe if she left him. He shook his head as he closed his eyes, fighting off the thoughts of being alone.

Soul took a deep breath and opened his eyes, realizing the room was dark. He felt something move beside him making him turn his head and find Maka curled up to his side. He looked at her confused before realizing she had pulled the blankets from her bed and covered both of them on his bed. He must have fallen asleep on top of his. She cuddled closer making him freeze for a minute before he watched her side rise and fall slowly. Turning on his side he gently wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her to him. She relaxed, pressing her face into his chest as he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

In the morning, Maka blinked her eyes open before finding herself wrapped in the warm embrace of her weapon. She tensed before she looked up at him and found him sound asleep. She laid there looking at his peaceful face that held a small smile. Gently she reached up and touched his soft white locks, brushing it from his forehead. She traced his jaw, resting her hand on his cheek. She had felt it for a while now; she knew he had feelings for her and since the fight on the moon, she had realized how special he was to her, and that at any moment one of them could be gone. She could not imagine life without her weapon at her side; she could not imagine anything without him. She loved him. With a soft sigh, she dropped her hand and cuddled closer to him. She loved him but she knew no matter what, they would never be together. She had made it clear over the years how she felt about love and relationships, there was no way that even if he did like her that he would act on it. She let out a deep breath as she listened to his heartbeat, letting it lull her back to sleep.

Soul watched her sleep as the sun filtered through the curtains. He knew she would not be happy if she woke up so close to him and in his arms. He gently pushed her bangs from her face before pulling away and going to get a shower. Maka took a deep breath as she rolled over looking for the warmth she had all night. Opening her eyes, she found Soul gone. She furrowed her brow as she sat up and heard the shower running. She knew he would not have wanted to stay so close to her. He probably wanted to get away from her. The door opened to the bathroom and she quickly closed her eyes acting like she was sleeping still.

She listened as he walked around the room before he stopped at the bed. She felt him gently touch her face before he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Maka?" He said as he stated to shake her shoulder. "Maka, it's time to wake up." She opened her eyes and rolled onto her back t look at him. "You don't want to be late and miss out of stuff." He smirked as she sat up and quickly started to get ready for the day.

The next several days went the same way as the first, each night ending with Soul waking up with Maka in his arms. She had begun climbing in beside him earlier and earlier and she had stopped tensing when he wrapped his arms around her. She would lie on her side and he would curl around her. They would wake up in each other's arms and she did not seem to mind as she climbed from the bed and started getting ready for the day. Maka sat closer to him as the day went on, she walked closer, and she held his hand everywhere they went. She had even glanced and found a smile growing on his face every once in a while. It had been five days now and Soul could not stand it anymore as she turned and wrapped her arms around him, using his body heat and his jacket to keep her warm.

"Why don't you bring your own jacket?" He asked her making her look up at him.

"Cause." She answered as she rested her head on his chest again. "Yours is better." She said low but he still heard it. Soul had no answer to that. He shook his head and pulled her closer to him to keep her warm. He felt her adjust her head to watch the fireworks once again, but did not pull away from him. She shifted against him, lifting her head looking at the fireworks in the same awe as the first time. She looked up at him. Green and red locked as the fireworks continued to boom in the background. Soul rested one hand on her cheek as the other rested on her hip before he dropped his head and connected their lips. Maka was shocked but melted into the kiss.

Pulling apart, they looked at each other Soul looked worried. "Maka…" He said.

"Soul… I…" She paused as her cheeks tinted and a small smile tugged at her lips. Soul watched her, he knew her better than anyone did, and he loved her and could not stop when he pulled her into another kiss. This time there was no pause as she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her middle, pulling her closer.

"I love you Maka." He blurted out as he pulled back again. He did not care what happened in that moment; he had to get it out.

"I love you too." She smiled as she pulled him into another kiss. Maka took his hand in hers and pulled him with her as the fireworks died and everyone went towards the buses. As they waited for the bus, Maka curled into his side. "I love you, Soul." He looked at her as she looked up at him. "I know what I've said in the past, about love and all, but… I think I understand it now." She again cuddled into his side. "I feel so happy that I told you."

Soul pulled her closer. "Me too." He kissed the top of her head. "I won't let you go, Maka. I won't hurt you." He whispered and felt her tighten her hold on him. It was what she was most afraid of, but she knew Soul. She knew how he was and who he was. He would not hurt her nor break his word.

Once they made it to the room, Maka stopped him at the door. She smiled as she pulled him into a kiss. Soul loved the feel of her lips on his, he wasted no time pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Soon he pushed her against the door as she rubbed her hands up and down his arms and he kissed her neck. "Soul…" She moaned out. He unlocked the door and the two fell into the dark room, letting their feelings show and take over.

Soul smiled as he woke up to find Maka lying at his side, using his chest as a pillow. The last two days had been a dream; he never would have imagined telling her his feelings let alone turning their friendship into more. Every night they fell into each other's arms and awoke the same. He never thought he could be so happy. Today was their last day; they would be leaving and going back to death city tonight. He stared at the ceiling. What was going to happen now that they were going back? Would they act like none of this happened? Would they tell everyone? How would they act around everyone?

"Soul." He heard, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Stop your worrying." She shifted to look up into his red eyes. "Don't worry." She smiled at him. "We'll be us. Who cares what people say or do, we'll be us." She kissed his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can feel your soul, remember."

Soul smirked. "Sorry." He said softly.

She shook her head and pushed up a bit. "There's nothing to be sorry for, you're my weapon partner and the man I fell in love with. The only one I have ever really trusted, I know you. Don't worry about us. I love you."

"I love you too Maka." He said as he kissed her and rolled her onto her back as he pulled himself over her. The two deepened the kiss as Soul's cell phone rang. He looked at it as Maka let him go. "Let it ring." He said as he pulled her back into their passionate make out session. The phone stopped and Maka was panting as his hands roamed her body. Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Let it go to voicemail." He told her as he kissed her again.

"Its probably important if they called you and are calling me too." She said softly as he sighed. She gave him a smile as she answered the phone, still out of breath. Soul continued to kiss her neck as she tried to keep her voice even as she spoke. "Yes…" He gently bit at her neck making her gasp. "No, I'm fine." She said before looking at Soul as he grinned. "Yes, I'm sure. We will take care of it." Soul roamed her body, kissing and nibbling as he went and he could see her losing control of her voice. "Soul, stop it." She whispered quickly before she tried to end the conversation as fast as possible. Hanging up, her phone dropped to the floor and Soul brought his mouth back to hers.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Kid wants us to take care of a kishin report before we go back tonight." She murmured as her eyes slid shut

"Guess our week off is over." He sighed as he looked down at her. She nodded sadly. "I guess we'll have to make the most of the last few hours then."

Maka giggled as he grinned at her. "You know we don't have to stop when we go home and there are always missions we have to go away for, and I'm sure we can talk Kid into giving us another vacation." He grinned even broader before pulling her into a deep kiss.

After another round of passion the two got ready, this time Maka pulled on her usual outfit and Soul pulled on his jeans, tee shirt and black jacket that now smelled like Maka since she had been wearing it nearly every night. "You ready?" He asked as he finished packing his bag.

"Yeah. We'll drop these at the front desk and then head out and look for this kishin." She told him as she walked over to him. She knew he was not happy about it but now they had more to look forward to. "We'll wrap this up, have dinner and get back to the city. We can continue our night time activities and report for missions later." Soul chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on." He pulled his duffle bag over his shoulder as she wheeled hers behind them as they walked to the lobby hand in hand.

Maka stood out front of the hotel looking for a kishin soul. They needed to know where they were supposed to go before they started. "This way." She said as they started. Suddenly they stopped as Black Star landed beside them and Tsubaki transformed into human form. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were in northern Florida for a mission and Kid called." Tsubaki answered. "He said that when he talked to you it sounded like something was wrong or you were upset so he asked us to help." Soul chuckled as Maka's face turned red and she glared at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Maka said quickly. "Shut up Soul." She watched as he smirked at her and she tried to calm herself. "We're fine. I just… something was going on when he called. You guys can go if you want to."

"No way." Black Star said. "No way are you guys taking the spot light." He crossed his arms as Soul shook his head. "Now, what way to the Kishin?" Maka pointed and the four started. Tsubaki looked at her two friends as they took the others hand as they usually did, but there was something different.

Maka stopped suddenly. "Soul." He just nodded and transformed, dropping gently in her hands. "It's coming." Tsubaki transformed as a disfigured woman crashed through some trees.

"That's it?" Soul asked looking at the weak Kishin. Maka and Black Star made quick work of destroying it. "That was easy." Soul said transforming back to stand beside Maka who nodded.

"Even if there was something wrong, that was too easy to need both our teams." Tsubaki said with a soft sigh. "Well since we're here, why don't we go get something to eat?" She smiled happily, as the two partners looked at each other and shrugged.

They walked to a restaurant that looked packed. "I'll get us a seat." Maka said kissing Soul's cheek before she walked through the crowd of people. Black Star raised a brow, as Tsubaki looked at Soul surprised.

"What?" Soul asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Tsubaki was the first to speak. "Did something happen while you guys were here?" Soul looked at her for a second before nodding. The woman smiled happily. "I'm so happy for you."

"Dude, you and Maka?" Black Star asked.

Soul gave a small smirk as he nodded. "Yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "It just kind of happened." He shrugged as Maka rejoined them.

"So that's what Kid heard?" Black Star asked making Maka turn red as Soul tensed quickly looking at his friend.

"What?" Maka asked looking between the three as Tsubaki's cheeks tinted and she tried to shush Black Star.

"Kid said it sounded like you were running." Black Star smirked as he looked at the two. "Guess he didn't think you two-." Maka brought a book down on his head, knocking him to the ground. Her face bright red as Soul stood, not knowing exactly what to say to his friend.

Soul watched Maka straighten her skirt as she came from the bedroom that had once been his, but now shared with his meister. They were to demonstrate to several classes today about teamwork, resonance and fighting. She smiled at him as they left and made their way to the academy, passing winded students on the stairs as they quickly made it to the top. Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the academy and into the woods to the side.

"Soul." She complained. "We're going to be late."

"I know but…" He stopped and looked at her. She waited for him to continue. "Maka, I love you."

"I love you too, Soul." She smiled and watched as he reached into his pocket before taking her hands. "Soul, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I just… I want to ask you something. Something really important…" He sighed. "Man this is so uncool." He said as he felt his stomach twist with nerves as she looked at him with worried green eyes. "I know we've been together for a couple months but I've known you since we've been partners for so long. I am your weapon and I would die for my meister, but I love you, I would give my life to protect you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I wouldn't hurt you."

"What are you trying to say?" Maka asked.

He took a deep breath and handed her the box in his hand. Opening it, she gasped and looked up at him before back at the ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked. She could feel how jumpy and nervous his soul was, as she looked up with glassy green eyes and a bright smile. She reached out grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her in a deep, loving kiss. Pulling apart, he looked down at her. "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes." She smiled as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again. "Let's do what we're supposed to and then we can have a nice night in tonight." Soul grinned as he followed her into the academy to give their lessons to several classes.

"Maka, Soul." She heard, turning she found her father with Marie. "There's a meeting for death scythes and their meisters in twenty minutes. The two nodded as she took her books from Soul.

"Oh my." Marie said catching everyone's attention as she smiled at the two. "Did it finally happen?" She took Maka's hand, pulling her closer as she looked at the ring. Spirit looked at it before giving Soul a look that could kill. "It's beautiful."

"Soul!" Spirit called. He knew a few weeks after the two arrived back that they had taken their partnership farther, he hadn't taken it very well but he wanted to protect his daughter. Soul looked at him, unafraid, ready for an argument, as Maka looked at him worried.

"Papa…" Maka said making Spirit look at her.

Spirit sighed and just walked away as Marie quickly hugged Maka and followed him. Maka looked at Soul who shrugged. "Come on." He said. "We better get to the meeting." Maka just nodded as they went to the death room.

As the meeting ended Maka was pulled into a conversation with Kid and Stein, Spirit walked over to Soul. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't." Soul said looking at the older man. "I told you when you found out we were dating. I won't hurt her, I would die before anything happened to her. Maka's not just my meister, she hasn't been for a long time. I won't let her get hurt." Spirit looked at him another minute before he held out his hand.

"As long as you swear as a death scythe to take care of her, I will give my blessing." Soul raised a brow but shook his head and nodded. "She's my little girl, but I know she's growing up. She's made the best diction ever when she decided to become your meister. I wouldn't have asked for a better weapon and I can't ask for a better man for her." Was all he said before he walked off and Maka rejoined him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he looked off the way Spirit had gone.

"Your dad just gave his blessing for us to get married." He said a little confused before looking at her as she gave a small smile and took his hand. Soul smirked and let her lead them back to their apartment to celebrate. It had all started with a vacation and fireworks and now he held the woman of his dreams in his arms as they fell asleep, looking forward to their wedding.


End file.
